Destiny of the Aura
by Wuster
Summary: Hello everyone, and welcome to my first FanFic, the Destiny of the Aura. This is primarily AdvanceShipping, but it will include other ships as well! I hope you enjoy, and make sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

Please note, I do not in any way own Pokémon, or even know the owners of Pokémon. This fanfiction is rated 14-A for language, possible violence and romance.

**Chapter One: A Fateful Encounter**

As the graceful, pigeon-like black coloured birds flew above, the small tuft on their heads bounced up and down with the cool summer breeze. A small, brown beaver like creature that had large front teeth was gnawing a thin, dying tree which looked like it was about to fall. A small kitten-like creature covered in mostly blue hair ran across the grassy flatlands as its long, black, golden four pointed tail bounced with its small strides. The sky was relatively cloudless, and it was a beautiful day.

It was midday, and the sun was high in the sky, beaming at the weary travellers below. As a young blunette moved swiftly toward the beaten, dirt path two males lagged behind. One had small, squinted eyes and a earth-brown cargo vest. He powered through the dusty path with the strength of a rock. Beside him was a shorter teenage boy who had a blue sweater, with a white short sleeved t-shirt that was stained with erratic blobs of sweat, that were now trickling down his smooth, muscular arm.

"Ash, you should really hurry up" The older of the two said, crossing his muscular forearms as he wiped his sweaty brow on his forest-green shirt. He looked over at his younger counterpart and carefully studied his behaviour.

"Hey, why don't we have a little break?" a confident female voice asked. Brock turned around, and saw the young Pokémon Coordinator walking towards them and heard a familiar grumble, almost as loud as a freight train.

"Are you hungry Dawn? That sounded louder than an Exploud!" The teenage trainer replied, grinning ear to ear as he slowly stroked the soft, sleek yellow hair of his partner. He looked up at Dawn, his warm auburn eyes making contact with her soft, sapphire orbs. Time stood still for a second, as Ash looked at the star-struck girl, waiting for a response.

As Dawn snapped out of her seemingly eternal trance, she mumbled "Uhh yeah.." as she walked a little ahead of the two boys, shuffling her small pink sneakers in the dirt, trying to hide her rapidly reddening face. As she felt the heat dissipate, she turned back and looked at Ash, who smiled at her. Deciding that things would be easier if she didn't look at his warm, radiant face, she turned her attention to Pikachu and studied his soft, yellow fur, his lightning bolt shaped tail, and the red pouches on his cheeks which held in a powerful electrical charge.

While Brock carefully surveyed the scene, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping noise coming from his pocket. He undid the button on his large, beige cargo pants and pulled out his electronic PokeNav, which currently was flashing red and white, indicating he had an unread message.

"Hey look, I got a message from May!" he exclaimed, waving his thick, muscular hands excitedly in the air to try and grab the attention of his two idle friends. He looked up, and saw Ash and Dawn's faces light up excitedly, with both of them jumping up immediately.

Dawn rushed up to Brock's side so fast that her snowy white beanie hat, which hung precariously from her head, almost fell off her shiny, navy blue hair. As her feet thunderously hit the earth, she squeaked in a high pitched voice, "Really?" as she tried to peer over Brock's shoulders.

Ash felt a strange feeling inside of him, almost like a Spoink bouncing up and down in his heart. He imagined her. Her sweet, soft auburn hair, her perfect, silky voice, but most of all, her smile that could bright up the darkest of rooms. He downplayed this, and as he rubbed his toned, sweaty chest, a familiar yellow, electric-type mouse tugged on his pants, snapping him out of his mesmerizing daydream.

As Ash looked down at his faithful companion, he noticed that Pikachu was trying to tell him something. "Pi-pika pi?" he asked, pointing at Brock with his small, but powerful paws.

"Okay, let's go read the email buddy!" he said, swallowing the moisture that was beginning to grow in his mouth. As he walked away from his current stationary position, Pikachu snickered, and hopped along with him, jumping onto his broad, wet shoulders. He walked over to Brock, and peered over the petite shoulders of Dawn, which were exposed by her sleeveless, black top, which she had on because of the intense heat.

_Hey Ash, Brock, Dawn!_

_Long-time no see! I've wrapped up all my Johto ribbons ahead of schedule (Detective May went on a tear after I last saw all of you!), and the Grand Festival is like 4 months away so I decided to come over to Sinnoh and see you all! Brock mentioned something about you guys being in Sunnyshore for Ash's last Gym battle! Tell Ashy he's gonna have to wait till I get there, because I'm not missing out on this one! My boats scheduled to be in sometime tomorrow, around 7:00 PM. I'll see you all then!_

_Lots of love, _

_May._

Ash's eyes lingered over one sentence in particular, about a certain battle. As his face contorted from extremely happy, to surprised, he looked at Dawn and Brock who were trying to contain themselves by covering their mouths with their hands, which barely hid the look of laughter on their faces.

"Guys, this isn't funny! I can't wait to battle Volkner, what will we do till then?" He whined, pouting and sitting down on a patch of grass. As he began plucking the blades of green, healthy grass, he noticed a yellow blur rush up beside him. Pikachu looked over at him apologetically, his round, soft eyes becoming bigger, and bigger, almost to the size of a walnut as he tried to comfort his trainer.

"Aw Pikachu, it's okay. It's not like we're putting it off for nothing right? It's May, so it's a good reason!" said Ash, picking his furry yellow friend and giving it a giant hug. He placed Pikachu down gently, and patted him softly on the head. As Pikachu's face slowly turned into a smile, Ash smiled back at him with the warmth of a thousand suns, the bond between trainer and Pokémon very evident.

As the trio sat down, a gentle, warm breeze glided through the air. It tickled the grass, which was slowly swaying back and forth. Pikachu's bright yellow fur rippled in the wind, and his lightning bolt shaped tail bounced around. He put his small paws on the red pouches on his cheeks, and slowly drifted off into the world of dreams.

"I wonder what Pikachu is dreaming about" mumbled Dawn, taking off her beanie hat and letting her navy-blue hair loose in the wind. She laid back, and closed her eyes, curling up with her small light brown backpack that contained all of her personal items,

Ash yawned loudly, and propped his green backpack on the ground, as he rested his head on it like a pillow. He took off his sea-blue, cottony sweater and placed it over Pikachu, who was lightly snoring as his small, furry chest rose up and down.

"Probably ketchup.." He yawned again, rolling over onto his side so he would be more comfortable. He yawned loudly again, and dozed off into the mystical world of dreams, snoring lightly.

As Brock watched the two young teens slowly drift into a deep slumber, he chuckled to himself, "I remember when I got burned out as easily as those guys did.. Those were the days."

After he finished reminiscing about his childhood, he quickly went to work. With his powerful, muscular arms he set up a small circular pile of fallen branches that he collected in almost no time, and added some dry, pale moss to the center to provide it with some fuel. He struck a small, wooden match, which hissed and sizzled as the flame exploded, engulfing the red tip of the match. Using a simple flick of the wrist, he threw it in the crude frame of a campfire he had set up, and watched as flames licked the branches, and slowly spread throughout the small, wooden pile. Soon enough, a roaring fire had grown, with the crackle of the branches sounding like music to his ears.

"Another job well done Chef Brock, now time to cook up the main course!" he exclaimed, as he unsheathed his stainless-steel spatula from his large cargo backpack. He pulled out a few pots and pans, along with a small plastic container which was full of ingredients for his trio-renowned stew. As he carefully poured a bottle of water into the pot, he watched intensely as the bubbles started forming, and the water came to a boil. He carefully added the ingredients, and sat down next to the fire, as he pulled a small booklet out of one of his many pockets. As he began to read, he heard a loud _bang_ in the forest, similar to a Pokemon attack.

_**I better go check this out**__.._ he thought, as he marched towards the thick forest, awaiting the unknown.

"I wonder what to do now.." the tall, slightly toned boy teenage boy asked himself.

He was alone in the thick, green underbrush with a small, fox-like Pokemon which was perched on his shoulder. It had blue fur all over its body, and a peculiar mask made of black fur which was around his eyes, similar to a racoon. It possessed the aura of a special Pokemon, one that had great power. The trainer on the other hand, had a very simple arrangement on. A grey hoodie with a Poke Ball in the middle, soft jogging pants, blue and black running shoes and a pair of rectangular, jet black glasses made up his ensemble. He had 5 minimized Poke Balls strapped to his belt, which he used his muscular arms to adjust, as he fidgeted around with it, eventually giving up.

_**I think there is a clearing up ahead, why don't we go there?**_ His partner non-verbally communicated to him, using the power of telepathy.

Jason looked at where a small, black paw was pointing and saw the edge of a large clearing after he peered over a large, sparse bush which had small blue berries on it.

As he bent down to closely examine the delicious-looking berries, his partner stiffened up, but the trainer didn't notice. _**Hey look Ri, Oran berries!**_

_**Someone's coming, I can see them through that tree!**_ The small, upright fox exclaimed, catching the young teenager's attention.

_**I think I hear them too.. And will you please not think so loud? That last one is giving me a major headache! **_He grunted silently, rubbing his messy, jet black hair.

The two allies faced the rapidly growing shadow together, with the small fighter Pokemon forming a small, blue ball of energy in between its two palms. As the shadow grew, a tall, lanky figure emerged, with the loud sound of the underbrush of the forest cracking beneath his feet.

"Riolu, use Aur-" The teenage boy started, pointing a gloved finger at Brock.

"Woah, no need to attack here. I heard I noise, so I decided to check it out!" Brock stammered, obviously still in shock that a person had been this close to his campsite without him knowing. He raised his hands stiffly in surrender, to show the boy and his partner he meant no harm.

"O-okay sorry. You just surprised us, that's all." The trainer replied, stuttering, as he was still shaken up by the encounter.

"No problem, you seem to be travelling alone? Would you like to hang out at our little campsite in the clearing?" Brock asked, feeling a little sorry for the lonesome boy. He extended his hand, hoping the boy would see his friendly gesture. After all, with his two companions sleeping, he was extremely bored. _**Can't hurt I guess, besides I would hate leaving him alone here**__, _he thought to himself, concerned for the young teenagers safety.

"Mmm, that sounds nice. Sure, lead the way!" He replied, as his stomach rumbled with the force of a Groudon's earthquake.

"Ahah, looks like someone is hungry! Perfect timing, I was making – OH MY GOSH, THE STEW!" The Breeder exclaimed, jumping up and down frantically. He rushed through the woods, completely destroying the bush full of Oran berries, as he rushed to his now over-cooked pot, which was now shaking uncontrollably.

A strong aroma wafted through the air, catching the attention of Pokémon and Trainer alike.

"Pi pika chu?" the electric mouse asked, sticking his small, but powerful nose in the air. His ears perked as he heard an unknown voice coming from the small fire Brock had set up while they were sleeping. He slowly got up from his slumber, and found the sweater that his trainer had put over him. Using his teeth, he dragged the sweater over to Ash, making sure he was covered.

"Oh Pikachu, that was nice of you!" Dawn giggled, twirling her navy-blue hair in her hands. She looked over at the campfire, and saw a stranger, someone she had never seen before. As she walked over to the crackling, lively fire, her heart started pounding, almost as fast as if she had run a marathon. She found herself concentrating at his warm, auburn eyes, his muscular arms, his shiny hair..

She refocused her thoughts on a small Pokemon which sat beside him, one that sort of looked like an upright fox. She took out something she knew would confirm her guess, her pink PokeDex. The robotic, female voice started,

_'Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon._

_When sad or scared, Riolu's aura becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies'_

Brock, hearing the robotic voice enthusiastically said, "Hey Dawn, why don't you come over here and meet our new friend!" as he motioned over with a quick wave of his strong arms.

Dawn, who was shaking uncontrollably slowly walked over to the boys. She blushed as the boy gave her a big smile, a smile that reminded her of a certain someone.

"Hey, my name is Jason! Nice too meet you!" The teenager said, winking at Dawn. She felt her face heat up, and look down. Jason didn't pay too much attention, but Brock noticed his younger companions erratic behaviour.

"M-my name is D-Dawn.." She stammered, as she looked at the newcomers face. He had black, rectangular glasses which complemented his face. She also noticed he had a black cap, with yellow trimming around the rims attached to his bag.

"Nice hat you got there!"

While the two young teens were getting to know each other, chuckling beside the roaring fire, the other teenage trainer slowly stirred. He noticed a small, yellow, furry warmth on his chest, and smiled when he saw Pikachu anxiously awaiting his trainers awakening.

"Piiiiiiiikaaaaa" The yellow electric mouse yawned, stretching his small, furry paws.

"That was a nice nap buddy." He replied, scratching the top of his partner's head, much to the delight of the yellow electric mouse, who cooed his approval.

Ash looked up, and adjusted his cap. He saw a young teenage boy, who wasn't there before. Being the curious young man he was, he walked over to the campfire, after putting his blue sweater on, which he found on himself as a makeshift blanket.

As he approached the roaring, cackling fire, he enthusiastically said, "Hey, my name is Ash Ketchum!" as he stuck out his right hand at the teenage boy, who happily shook with his newfound acquaintance.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jason! And this here is Riolu, my best friend!" He replied with a large smile, indicating Riolu to come forward.

The blue and black dog-like Pokémon slowly approached Ash, as if he was studying him. He then quickly looked over at Jason, and smirked.

Jason inquired, with a puzzled expression on his face, "Something funny Ri?"

_**No, I just think you and Ash seem very similar**__. _He communicated telepathically, surprising everyone except his long-time friend.

Brock began bombarding Jason with questions, along the lines of "How did you get Riolu's coat so shiny?" and "What do you feed him?". Ash meanwhile happily started a telepathic conversation with the Emanation Pokémon, with Pikachu joining in.

_**So.. I've met a Riolu and a Lucario before!**_He exclaimed in his head, hoping Riolu would hear.

Riolu replied in a calm tone, thinking, _**I can tell, your Aura is very similar to that of an Aura Guardian.**__  
_

_**So I've heard..**__  
_

_**Pi pika chuu? **_The electric mouse cut in, rubbing his furry, yellow stomach.

After hearing a loud _rumble _from his stomach, Ash exclaimed, "Actually now that you mention it, I'm starving too!" as he eagerly looked around, hoping Brock had made something while he was asleep. Much to his delight, a delicious-looking, freshly made bowl of stew was sitting on the table. The aroma wafted through the crisp, evening air, filling the nostrils of human, and Pokémon alike. It was a delicious medley of spices and herbs, that almost drew you towards the smell.

"Hey Brock, this looks amazing!" He said, pointing at the full, steaming dish that the hungry trainer was slowly drifting towards.

As Ash was chowing down, Pikachu hopped over to Brandon. "Pi Pika chu?" it asked, tilting its round, yellow head while looking at Brandon with his round, friendly dark brown eyes.

Jason ran a hand gently through his shiny, light brown hair. He pondered about what the little electric mouse asked, before responding with a questioning tone, the glint in his soft, mischievous eyes unmistakeable. "You want to battle me?"

Pikachu nodded its head grinning at the boy, and squeaked a confident, "Pi" as it nodded its round, furry head up and down, looking to the teenager who was now smiling back at the electric mouse.

"Your on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, just thought I would let y'all know that I'm not dead, nor have I given up on this.. I just haven't had much inspiration to write lately.. I'm gonna try to grind it out though, and hopefully something clicks..


End file.
